The Griffin Gang
"The Griffin Gang" is the second episode of ''Unnatural History''. Henry finds an old Pony Express bag with clues to finding sliver. However the silver starts turning everyone ill and acting strange so, Henry tries to find a cure for them.' ' 'Summary' Henry is seen taking an unknown antidote from a security base and is caught by a security guard. 24 Hours before Everyone at Smithson High is working hard to create a new museum exhibit. Especially, Jasper as he wants to impress a representative from Yale University where Jasper, dreams of going to for college. However he cannot find good enough props for his exhibit so Henry tries to help him. Henry finds many props for Jasper's exhibit which is of the Wild West. After sorting through the props the team discovers an old Pony Express bag from Buffalo Bill. The bag contains clues to finding silver somewhere near the school. The team goes on to find it thinking it would be great props for Jasper's exhibit. They go with a fellow student, Zane who is also making an exhibit. They find the treasure is at the bottom of an old well. They travel down with a ladder and find a path underground and start digging. They discover the silver and are excited. However Zane plans to use the silver for his own exhibit as he too wants to go to Yale University. He steals the ladder trapping the gang. Henry uses his skills to climb the well and bring back the ladder.They rush back to try to get the silver back but are too late. Zane already used it for his exhibit and is praised by the Yale University representative making Jasper, jealous. Jasper is saddened by this thinking there is no way he'll be able to get into Yale University now. However soon afterwards strange things start happening at the school. Those who have touched the silver are turning seriously ill and acting very strange. Zane, especially as he is begging Henry to help him. Henry learns that a Rare Red Bat Fever is to blame for these actions. Many of the students at Smithson High are ill. Jasper who also touched the silver, criticized Maggie for being a vegetarian during class and then faints. Uncle Bryan and the doctors take care of the students. However the doctors, refuse to give them the antidote. Henry knows that it is up to him to find an antidote or else, Jasper and many other students will die. Henry travels to an secure base where the antidote is.(just like in the beginning of the episode) He grabs the antidote and tries to leave however, a security has found Henry and warns him to leave the antidote or he will shoot his tazer at him. "I don't want to taze you, bro" he says. Henry never willing to give up uses his skills to dodge his tazer and rushes to Jasper. Henry successfully gets the antidote to Jasper and the others and saves the day. The representative from Yale University states that Jasper has great potential and is welcome to go to Yale University when he is ready making Jasper happy and thanks Henry for saving him. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Starring *Rosemary Griffin (Jack Hourigan) *Zafer Griffin (Scott Yaphe) *Michael O'Malley (Robbie Amell) *Hunter O'Herlihy (Wesley Morgan) 'Muisc' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Today Is Gonna Be Mine" - David Kilgour 'Gallery' Images (97).jpg|Henry, dressed as a cowboy for Jasper's exhibit. Images (96).jpg|Henry and Jasper carrying paint buckets. Images (95).jpg|Henry, Jasper and, Maggie talking to Zane. 'Fact Check' *Did Buffalo Bill ride for the Pony Express? Answer: YES: In 1860, at the age of 14, Buffalo Bill was given a job as a rider for the Pony Express, but he never lost a single letter. *FACT: Buffalo Bill earned his nickname after killing 4,860 buffalo in only eight months. *Can people carry 70% of their weight on their heads? Answer: YES: East African women transport great weight using their heads. *FACT: It's more about posture and balance than strength. *What is Henry Dodging? Answer: It's a traditional Chinese martial arts weapon called a rope dart. Its speed and movement makes it very difficult to avoid. *FACT: Electroshock guns fire at speeds of up to 135 feet per second. 'Trivia' *I don't want to taze you, bro." is a reference to the viral video "Don't taze me, bro." *Although this is the second episode, it was actually the third to be produced. *This episode featured the song "Today is Gonna Be Mine" by David Gilmour. Category:Episodes